YuGiEh!:The Canadian Adventure!
by Manayugi
Summary: The sequal to Why Yami Should'nt be left Home Alone. Up for ADOPTION! See last ch for details.
1. Hi HO Canada!

**Manayugi:YAY!!!! IT'S THE SEQUAL!!!!To "Why Yami Shouldnt Be Left Home **

**Alone!"!!!!!!!!! Yu-Gi-Eh!: The Canadian Adventure!**

**Yami:NO!!!!!!Let me guess, I'm not even the main character?**

**Manayugi:No it's you and Yugi.**

**Yugi: Yay! Where going to Canada!**

**Manayugi:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Canada. But I do live there!**

The gang was walking down the street, just then Joey came running up the street

screaming like a banshee.

"Hey it's Joey!But what the heck is he saying?"Yugi said as he and the others

watchedJoey continue to scream and wave something in the air.

"Foe Hi's!Fi pon mlickets loo chanana!!!!!"Joey yelled, But know one could figure

out what he was saying.And he finnaly caught up to the gang.

"Ain't it great !"Joey said in between breaths ,as the others looked at him in

confusion.

"What's great?"asked Tristan.

"The tickets stupid!"Yelled Joey.

"What tickets?"asked Yami.

"You guys are hopeless!I'm talken about the tickets I won to Canada!"Joey

exclaimed.

"You won tickets to Canada!" Tea cheered!

"Uhh...Yay!"Said Joey starting to get annoyed.

"Well we could'nt understand you before!You were running down the street

screaming like a girl!"said Tristan while doing a bad impression of Joey running

down the street.

"Well what ever!The point is...WERE GOIN TO CANADA!!"Joey said exitedly.

**Manayugi:Sorry its so short ,I just wannted to get this posted! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Cross dresser

**Manayugi: Greetings Yall! YaY! It's Ch2!**

**Yami: Yall? What in the world, kind of word is that?**

**Manayugi: Not Sure. Don't ask. Yugi DISCLAIMER!**

**Yugi: OK! Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Canada.**

Yugi was busy packing his bags for the trip to Canada. He packed various different pieces of clothing ,his deck,dual disk,camera ,and Mp3 player.Meanwhile, Yami was wondering what he should pack. But his biggest problem was that he didn'teven know what Canada was. He thought and thought ,but he was just confused. So he decided to ask Grandpa! That guy has been every where ,so he has to know what it is. So Yami headed down stairs into the shop but only to find the shop was closed ,and Grandpa no whereto be seen. He looked in the back room ,he looked in the den. And still couldn't find Grandpa. Then Yami had an idea. He walked down the hall towards Grandpa's room. But he stopped at the door. Inside the room came music and really bad singing.Yami opened the door only to find a frightening sight.He saw Grandpa singing wearing a school girls unifor and his hair in pig tails.Yami fainted at the frightening scene.He woke up half an hour later with Yugi at his side.

"Yami are you OK?"Yugi said with a worried expression on his face.

"Ow my head.What happend to me?"Yami said rubing his head.

"I found you outside Grandpa's room ,passed out.What where you doing there?"Yugi asked with worry.Then suddenly everything came back to Yami.He remembered Grandpa in thegirl unifor and the ear shattering singing.

"Oh Ra it was horrible Yugi!He was dressed like a woman and the singing Oh the horrid singing!"Yami cried.

"Yami wha- Oh! I know what talking about.Grandpa's a crossdresser remember!"Yugi said.

(AN:Remember from _Why Yami Should'nt be left home alone_!)

"Oh ya!I forgot that!By the way, what is Canada?"

**Manayugi:Well there it is!Ch2! Review PLEASE You'll get sugar!EVERYBODY LOVES SUGAR!Sorry I'm very hyper now!**


	3. Where's Grandpa?

**Manayugi: Sorry for the long wait! Major writer's block + a cold.So here it is Ch 3!**

**And as I promised last chappy, sugar for all of those who reviewed!**

**Yami: Do I get any?**

**Manayugi: Did you review?**

**Yami: No.**

**Manayugi: Exactly!**

**Yugi: Do I?**

**Manayugi:Sure!**

**Yami: Why dose he get sugar?!?!**

**Manayugi: Because he's adorable! Now disclaimer!**

**Yami: FINE! Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank Ra!**

"Yugi what's Canada?"Yami asked.

"It's a country."Yugi anserwed ,confused why Yami was just asking him this, 6 hours from the trip.

"Is it cold or warm?Dry or wet?What should I pack?"Asked Yami.

"Whao!One question at a time!First it's cold durring winter hot in summer.Dry in the part where

going.And what should you pack?Normel cloths, extra jacket, ect."Explained Yugi.He then got up,

and left the room to go finish packing.Yami then got up and walked over to his closet, opened it

up and grabed his suit case.Yami draged the bulky suit case onto his bed, and opened it up.

_"So I pack normel cloth's?That's easy enough!"_Yami though.So Yami started to pack, he

packed 5 sleeveless shrits, 5 pairs of pants, a crap load of socks + underware,a jacket, and

his deck with duel disk.

_"There!Don't knowone say Yami don't know how to pack!"_And with that Yami picked up his suit

case ,and draged it downstairs.Where he found Yugi alread packed, and ready to go.But he had

a worried expression on his face.

"Yugi whats wrong?"Yami asked conserned.

"I can't find Grandpa anywhere! I looked in the shop, his room, in the closet, under my bed, and I

even called Pagasus and asked if he kidnaped him again!"Yugi cried.

"Did you check the fridge?"Yami said as a joke.

"You know I didn't.Let's go check!"Yugi chirped as he headed for the kitchen.

"I was only joking!"Yami said chasing after Yugi.

In the kitchen!

"Well he's not in the fridge."Yugi said in defeat.All of the sudden the heard a slurping noise

cupboard.Yugi walkd over to the cupboard and opened it up ,the noise seemed to be coming

from the jar of peanut butter.Yugi opened up the jar and...

"GRANDPA!"yugi yelled.And there he was ,grandpa's head sticking out of the jar covered in

peanut butter liking his lips.

"Oh hello boy's! I was just eating some peanut butter!"Grandpa said.

"OK.Well I think me and Yami will go over to Joey's house!See you after we get back from the

trip!" Yugi said nervously, as he and Yami grabed there bags and left.

**Manayugi:Don't ask how Grandpa got in that peanut jar!PLEASE R&R!!! I'll give you**

**chocolate.**


	4. Joey the Gangsta

**Manayugi:Long wait HUH! Well I'm not that happy,cause like only 1 person reviewed! And there was so many fans of the prequel! So I'm pretty pissed. But thank to the person that did! You get Pocky!**

**Yami:It's been since Feburay!**

**Manayugi: Oh shut up! YUGI! Dissclaimer! And Happy Belated B-Day!**

**Yugi:Thank's! Manayugi don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The spikey haired duo finnally arrived at Joey's place, (A.N: Hee Hee! It sounds like the name of a pizza place!) after there horrific incounter with Grandpa and the peanut butter.They staggared up 4 floors of stair's, and knowked on the door, but there was no answer, just weird noises comming from inside.

"Thats strange!Joey always comes to the door!"Yugi said worried.

"Yugi, don't you find it strange that every time we hear a odd noise today, there's somthing disturbing making the sound?"asked Yami curiously.

"Yeah,thats ture.Good thing I brought the camera! It may be hilarious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, good idea!'Yami agreed.

So Yugi grabed his camera and waited for the hilarious momment. They knowked on the door once again, and the the door opened slowly and...

"Hey guys what up!" yelled Joey, he was wearing a a banndana on his head and gangster gear, and ton's _of "Bling"._

"Joey what are you wearing?"asked Yami with utter confusion on his face, as he stared at Joey's apperal.

"I'm just trin' the gangsta rap, ya dig!" said Joey once again gangster like.

"No, I don't have a shovel." said Yami still confused. Yugi started to laugh at Yami for his lack of knowlege of gangster language.The stuff was everywhere! How could he not know!

"What you talkin' bout shovel fo?I said I doin' the gangsta thang,ya get it dog!"asked gangster Joey.

"Ok now your calling me a dog!Just because Kiaba call's you that dosn't make it all right!" said a very pissed Yami.

"Yami! He's just talking like one of those street gang's.You know the one's that wear too much jewlery." explained Yugi.

"So what you doin' here early, bro?" asked Joey.They told him about the incident with Gramp's. Then they all decided to meet up with the rest of the gang at the airport.Joey grabed in luggage, which was really only two cooler's taped shut with duck tape.Yugi and Yami didn't bother to ask about it.The treio h called a cab and heade towards the airport.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Manayugi: There! ch4! But now I'm happy cause there's only 2 days of school left, then summmer and then grade 9. PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	5. THE FLIGHT OFboardom

**Manayugi:Ch5!There finnaly goin to Canada!Only one problem, its to freaking hot here! It's 32C ( that's 90 somthin in F).**

**Yugi:Thats hot!**

**Yami: You call that hot! Why in Egypt...And that's why picture's on tomb wall's for picture's of nude's.**

**Manayugi: EW!Yugi disclamer! I hav a feeling if I let him do it, he'll make it gross.**

**Yugi: Manayugi dose'nt own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The two arrived at the airport with Joey walking behind them lugging his blue Igloo cooler's, sealed tight with duck tape. Yami and Yugi decided to walk a little faster, so they would'nt be seen with Joey.They checked in there luggage and headed towards the terminal and meet up with the rest of the gang.

"So I packed all my sweater's and my mom bought me a hot pink parka!" said Tea to Tristan as the three walked up to them.

"Hey guy's!Joey what are you wearing?" asked Tristan.

"It's my new threads my homie!"exclaimed Gangster Joey, as he struck a gangster like pose.

"Guys I think we should get on the plane before it leaves with-out us." said Yami.The rest of the gang aggread.They boarded the plane, and took there seats they were:

-Yami, Yugi, Joey

-Tea,Tristan,and some random bussiness man who Tristan cept bugging the entire flight.

"Hey bussiness guy what cha workin on?"Tristan asked with a misgevious look on his face.Tea was stareing out the window, and swore she saw Kiaba's Blue Eye's jet, but it could have been her imagination.With Yami, Yugi,and Joey, Joey was ranting on all the Canadian foods he was going to try.

"And I'm gonna have Canadian beacon!It's just like ham!"Joey announced to the who plane, but know one cared.Yami had a window seat, It still boggled his mind that they were that high in the sky. And then he realised, that rhymed!High, sky, what else rhymed with that? Bye, sigh,fly, And on he went with rhyming.But poor Yugi was in the middle, the on flight sucked, and taking a napp was out of the question! With Joey, how the hell could anyone sleep with him screaming!

_Yugi's POV_

I'm just SO board! I started to play with the controls on the seat, but that get old fast.Maybe if I play with other peoples seat controls?Joey's not looking, what will happen if I make the seat go backwards?

_Normel POV_

Yugi pressed the desired button on Joey's seat. joey flew backwards out of his seat,a nd into the lap of the passenger behind.Everyone laughed so hard, even the passenger Joey landed on, but not Joey.

" Will all passengers please return there seats to an up-right posision, as we will be landing!"

"YEAH! HI-Ho! CANADA!" Yelleg Joey.

**Manayugi: Well that was good! I hope. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	6. ATTENTION!

Attention!

Yu-Gi-Eh!: The Canadian Adventure is discontinued. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and faved this. Sadly I no longer have the inspiration to write this anymore.

But don't cry just yet! I don't plan on letting this story die just yet!

For the one lucky reader who may be reading this now, and feels they'd like to take a crack at this story, will get this story.

That's right, this story is hereby up for adoption! But there is a catch. All I ask is that the plot stays the same, and that I become the Beta Reader.

So good luck!

~Manayugi ;)


End file.
